911? - It's My Heart
by GodFather Cah-ching
Summary: Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia always flirted and called each cute names but what if there is a life or death situation and one of them realized their true feelings?


**A/N: So I write stories for my favorite shows and obviously this one is for Criminal Minds. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorites, and alerted my other stories. I appreciate it. Love you guys. Well here you go. (One Shot)**

* * *

Applause rang throughout the percent as he walked in. He had a slight limp and an arm in a cast but other than that he looked fine. People patted him on his back, called him a hero, gave him hugs, kissed his cheeks, and made him feel loved and special. He was happy that people cared about him, however he had his sights set on one person at the end of the hall. As much as he appreciated the love given to him, he was really hoping they would let him pass so he can get to her sooner. He knew she was angry at him but at this point he didn't care. He figured out his emotions. He knew what he wanted finally, and it was her. They flirted endlessly and people said he should not lead her on. People told him that he could get any girl he wanted but all he knew that no matter how many girls he got, he always wanted to talk to her at the end of his day. No one understood him like she did. All-in-all he was bit by the love bug and it took him this long to realize it.

He finally made it to her and just when he was about to say something to her the room quieted because of the sound. It was loud and very painful. It was forced. It was hard. It was a slap to the face. Literally. She slapped him hard across his face. He held his hand to his face where it was throbbing and turned to her.

"Well. That was certainly not the hello I was looking for." he said with a small smile.

"I hate you Derek. I hate you so much!" She cried.

"Oh come on baby girl. You know you love me and guess what? I love you too." Derek took a step closer to her.

She lifted her hand to smack him but he caught her hand this time before it collided with his face (once was enough. Damn that chick was heavy-handed) and he pulled her close to him.

"Kiss me." He whispered against her lips. She crashed her lips with his and brought her hand to link around his neck. He used his good hand to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. The kiss then became heated. They both pulled apart and he gave her this goofy grin and she laughed.

"You know Ingrid Bergman once said that 'a kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous'" Dr. Reid spoke up during the kiss.

"Oh Reid" Agent Prentice said shaking her head and walking away.

"What? Was it something I said?" Reid asked, confused.

"It's always something you said Reid" Agent Hutch replied patting the doctor on his back and walking away as well.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Derek Morgan." Garcia whispered with her forehead pressed against Derek's forehead.

"I'll try my best baby girl." He responded with a smile.

* * *

**Earlier that morning...**

"We have to find that last bomb but where would it be?" Hutch asked his team mates. Agent Derek morgan was to his right sitting on a white chair going over the file of the serial killer again. They already caught the killer but he would not tell them where the bombs were. He only gave clues and they had to figure out where he kept the bombs.

"Well maybe where the other bombs were placed can be a clue to where the last bomb is." Agent Prentice spoke up from the white board that she was looking over behind Hutch.

"According to the three places we found, the first bomb was at a police percent over on Chambers street in Manhattan. The second was in a law office in Queens, and the third one was in a Fire station in Brooklyn. What does that say about the fourth one though?" Garcia said over the phone in the middle of the table. The others rarely got to see the mysterious voice on the other end of the phone but she always got the job done.

"Hmm what if the places are associated to the placing of the bombs. Like why the police station? Why the law office? Why the fire station?" Dr. Reid wondered aloud.

"Well they all sound like places of authority to me" Garcia said tentatively. She was never good at profiling just pulling up information on the suspects.

Derek's head immediately shot up from the paper work. "THAT'S IT! BABY GIRL YOU ARE A GENIUS!"

"Um thanks? but for what?" Garcia questioned.

"Think about it. He places in a police station, law office, and fire house. What do those things have in common?" Morgan asked

"Well you need all those things in a scene of an emergency." Reid said still not getting the point

"Exactly. So out of all that what is missing?"

...

"THE EMERGENCY TRUCK!" They all shouted at once

"He stored it at a hospital! But where?" Hutch asked.

"Well he used Manhattan, Brooklyn, and Queens" Agent Prentice spoke up.

"Isn't that part of the five boroughs?" Reid asked

"OMG. That's it! The five boroughs are Manhattan, Queens, Bronx, Brooklyn, and Staten Island!" Garcia yelled.

"So all that is left is the Bronx and Staten Island. But he said there are only four bombs." Morgan wondered

"Well according to the profile he is originally from The Bronx and a man like him takes great comfort in his home. He wouldn't harm his hometown." Reid said. Since he read with a speed of light, he already knew all the information on the perp.

"So he's targeting Staten Island. We need to alert all the hospital nearby." Hutch said leaving the station. "We need to split up and secure every hospital"

"Baby girl you are a genius! God I could kiss you!" Derek said grabbing his jacket and keys and bolting out the office.

Once they got to Staten island, they spilt up to the different hospitals. Dr. Reid, Prentice, and Hutch all confirmed that their location was secure. All that was missing was Morgan checking in. Garcia contacted him and he picked up but there was a very loud sound in the background.

"Hey baby girl. I'm kind of in a pickle"

"What do you mean? Where are you?" Garcia asked panicking

"Well there's good news and bad news. Good news is I found the bomb." Morgan told her.

"That's great! But what's the bad news? Derek are you okay? What's wrong?"

"The bad news is that it's in an ambulance by the hospital and oh, I'm driving it"

"YOU'RE WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?" Garcia yelled

"Calm down baby girl. I need you to do me a favor. I need you find me a clear route to an open space. I'm driving this thing away from the people!" Morgan said calmly.

"Derek are you crazy? No! Please you can't do this! What if you don't get out the truck in time? Please Derek don't do this I love you!" Garcia cried

"You what?"

"I love you"

"oh.. Well now is not the time. I need you to focus Penelope." It was the first time he had ever called her that.

"Okay. umm well there is an open field at the end of the block and its clear of buildings and it would be a great place but you have to leave the truck soon because the bomb is going to go off in exactly 3 minutes"

"Shit! okay. umm. I need another favor!" Morgan navigated through the traffic and cut across the block. He found the open field Garcia was talking about and he drove towards it.

"30 seconds Derek! What favor do you need?"

"I need you to stay on the line with me. Okay? Can you do that for me baby?" Morgan asked

"OMG Derek. I can't believe you're doing this! Please don't do this!" Garcia kept crying but stayed on the line none-the-less.

"I'll be fine Garcia."

"Please. Just jump now!"

"Not yet. I need it further away." Morgan then sped up the van and drove it towards the end of the field. The line went dead and the van exploded.

"Derek? DEREK! DEREK! Please be okay! Please be okay!" Garcia held the phone like a life line because at the time it was. "Derek please!"

After a minute or so the line cracked a little

"Hey baby girl."

"OMG DEREK! YOU'RE OKAY! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!"

"I'm great baby girl. Three things though. One, I need an ambulance. Ha! Ironic isn't it? I might have a broken arm and leg but I'm fine. Two, thanks for staying on the line with me. And Three, I love you too Garcia." Morgan said with a grin

"Omg Derek Morgan you crazy fool! I hate you! Oh I love you! But I hate you!" Garcia cried hysterically on the line.

Derek Morgan just laughed and waited for the ambulance to arrive while reeling on the fact that he was in love with the best woman he has ever met.

* * *

**A/N: The end! Obviously. I hope you guys like it. I just really thought Garcia and Derek make a great couple. They are too cute. **


End file.
